


First Names

by iloveitblue



Series: Not a prompt [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil uses Clint's first name for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Names

Clint sauntered into his office one day and flopped down onto the couch seated against the wall, just like he always did.

"What can I do for you today, Barton?" Phil asked without even looking up from his work.

"You can do a lot of things for me, starting with doing something about Tasha draining the coffee machine everytime we get back after an op" Clint shrugged.

"After an op, you’re supposed to visit the medical ward. Not the break room." Phil said a matter of fact-ly.

"That’s not the point."

"Why are you here? Besides the mindless chitchat?"

"Riddle me this, Phil Coulson. Where would you most like to visit on your planet?"

Phil stopped writing at the question. Several points, hanging in the air. well, two, actually: One, Phil Coulson. Clint didn’t usually refer to him with his full name. It was usually Sir or Coulson, never anything near Phil. Second, your planet   
He looked up to see the archer looking at him, sitting upright with his hands on his lap. “Not Tahiti, that’s for sure. Now,” Phil stood up and took two strides to get in front of the archer and pointed a gun at him.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Clint?" he growled.

'Clint' smiled. He pressed a button on the bracelet on his wrist. The archer, slowly flickered, pixels appearing one after the other on his body, and then, sat before Phil, was a female junior agent. She pressed a hand to her ear, “Is that what you wanted to hear sir?” she asked, obviously not addressed to Phil.

The vent creaked before a grinning Hawkeye dropped from it. Phil lowered his gun and placed it in his holster again.

"Thank you, agent. You’re dismissed." Clint said, nodding at the female.

The female nodded back before making her way out. Phil sighed. “That’s not what junior agents are for, Barton.”

"Yeah, I know." He grinned cheekily. "But I can get away with it by calling it training."

Phil moved back to his desk to resume his work. “Training for what exactly?”

Clint shrugged. “Infiltration?”

"Yeah, okay." Phil rolled his eyes and held his pen, where was he on the paperwork? He was almost finished writing a sentence when Clint spoke again.

"You called me Clint."

Phil looked up to see that archer was smiling at him. Not the usual smirk, or grin that he usually wore around HQ. He was smiling out of pure happiness.

"Yes, I did." Phil stated and looked back down to his work which he was now starting to think he wouldn’t finish with Bart- with Clint around. Then again, he was always distracted when Clint was in his office.

"You never call me Clint."

Phil supposed that that was true. He’d been in service with the archer for too long and he never used his first name.

"Things change, i guess." Not really a very smooth answer but it was the best he could do, under the circumstances.

Clint bit his lip (which was not at all what Phil was staring at, thank you) and seemed to mull about something. “Can I call you your first name too?”

Phil huffed out a laugh and the tips of his lips quirked up to form a smile before he said. “Sure.”

Clint grinned at him. Phil supposed he could go back to his work now, and faced the paper again. “Phil” Clint called out.

Phil looked up, again. “Yes, Clint?”

"Nothing. I just wanted to say your name." Clint smiled at him, looking happier than Phil has recently seen of the archer.

Clint spent the rest of the day on the couch, just like he always did, using every excuse he can to say Phil’s name.

And Phil found, he didn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find it here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/82573688458/where-would-you-most-like-to-visit-on-your-planet)


End file.
